


Broken Boy

by coockie8



Series: Rick/Merle/Daryl [4]
Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl, Rick and Merle have another threesome after an Argument between Rick and Merle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment in this series. Hope you like it.

Daryl could here Merle and Rick arguing just outside his cell. He sighed when he heard his name; of course that’s what they were arguing about. It suddenly went quiet and Daryl sat up in confusion

"You guys alright?"

He called. Merle begrudgingly walked into the cell

"Just peachy, little brother,"

He growled while running his fingers through Daryl’s hair. Daryl hummed at the attention

"What’s wrong; are ya mad that I slept with Rick?"

He whimpered. Merle, surprisingly, shook his head

"Nah, I don’t care if ya sleep with officer friendly,"

He shrugged. Daryl tilted his head in confusion

"Then what’s botherin’ ya?"

He asked. Merle shrugged

"Just problems with Rick; don’t concern you,"

He assured. Daryl chewed his bottom lip

"Ya sure?"

He pushed. Merle frowned

"I said it don’t concern you,"

He growled. Daryl flinched and whimpered quietly

"Sorry,"

He mumbled. Rick walked into the cell

"You don’t gotta snap at him ‘cause yer in a bad mood,"

He scolded. Merle narrowed his eyes at Rick

"Go fuck yerself, Rick,"

He snarled. Daryl chewed his lip

"Please don’t,"

He squeaked. Merle and Rick looked at him

"Sorry,"

Merle muttered. Rick walked over to stand next to Merle

"What’re ya doin’ in here anyway; just listening to Merle and I argue?"

He asked. Daryl shrugged

"Got nothin’ better to do,"

He mumbled. Merle got down on his knees and rested his head against Daryl’s thigh, Daryl rubbed his neck

"Ya seem stressed, brother,"

He pointed out. Merle shrugged and nipped Daryl’s clothed thigh

"Talk to Rick,"

He ordered; nuzzling the bite. Daryl smiled and continued to rub Merle’s neck and shoulders. They could have mind blowing hate sex, but Rick and Merle would never really get along. Daryl looked up at Rick as he stood behind Merle

"He’s ridiculous, keeping stuff bottled up is bad for him and he won’t talk,"

He mouthed. Daryl chuckled

"I know, but that’s just how he is,"

He mouthed back. Rick smiled and sat down on the bed next to Daryl; leaning in next to his ear

"Remember how ya said ya wanted to watch?"

He whispered. Daryl’s face went bright red and he nodded

"Y-Yeah,"

He whimpered. Merle lifted his head

"What are you two talkin’ about?"

He wondered suspiciously. Rick smirked leaned down to pull Merle into a kiss; the older Dixon jerked back but didn’t fully pull away, allowing Rick to claim his lips again. Daryl blushed deeply and rubbed his thighs together; his dick growing hard in his pants. Rick broke the kiss and smirked

"Stay,"

He ordered. Merle snorted but listened; watching Rick as he stood up, Merle cocked an eyebrow when Rick stood next to him. He opened his pants and let his dick fall out, Merle rolled his eyes and turned; getting up on his knees and licking the head. Rick groaned and grabbed Merle’s head

"Good,"

He praised; knowing better than to add ‘boy’ when it was Merle with his teeth that close to Rick’s dick. Merle smirked and took the head into his mouth and sucked; teasing the slit with his tongue and gently grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. Rick let his head fall back and he moaned loudly

"Oh fuck, just like that,"

He panted while bucking his hips. Daryl had his hand in his pants now; stroking his own hard on. It wasn’t often he got to see Merle submit, so he was gonna get off on it. The only other time Daryl had seen Merle on the receiving end was that time he’d walked in on him and his dad; and that hadn’t been exactly fun to watch. Merle had been beaten to the point he couldn’t fight back, just so their dad could bend him over and abuse him another way; Daryl had been 6 years old at the time.

"Want me to keep goin’ till ya cum or. …-"

Merle trailed off as he jerked Rick’s cock. Rick resisted the urge to pat his head and smirked

"No, bend over Daryl; I want you to suck him off,"

It was obvious Rick had more than just that in mind, but Merle didn’t seem to care and did as he was told; turning and smirking as he licked Daryl’s dripping erection

"Thought ya weren’t supposed to touch what’s mine,"

He purred. Daryl bit his lip

"Couldn’t help it; ya looked so sexy, Master,"

He whimpered as Merle started to hungrily suck on his dick. Daryl leaned back onto his elbows and mewled from the pleasure; letting his head fall back. Rick smirked at the sight before grabbing Merle’s hips and jerking him back; forcing him to put his hands to the ground to steady himself. Rick watched for a reaction then continued when he got none, he reached around Merle’s waist and unbuckled his belt before yanking his pants down

"What is it with yer aversion to underwear?"

He got an unexpected chuckle from both Merle and Daryl at the comment. Merle pulled off Daryl’s dick

"They’re a hassle; it’s hard enough fer me to get pants on with only 1 hand, I don’t need to be doin’ that shit twice,"

He explained before sucking Daryl’s cock back into his mouth. Daryl gasped and bucked his hips upwards

"So good,"

He moaned. Merle snickered and deep throated him, Rick smirked and grabbed Merle’s butt; to which said man tensed. Rick frowned; Merle seemed to always tense when someone touched him dominantly. He shook it off and leaned forward to kiss one of the scars on Merle’s back; he relaxed a bit at the gentle touch. Rick sighed and leaned over Merle so his mouth was next to his ear

"I ain’t yer dad,"

He whispered. A quiet whimper escaped Merle when Rick whispered that but he continued to pleasure Daryl. Rick pulled back and crutched behind Merle; and after a quick prayer that Merle wouldn’t kill him for this; he quickly swiped his tongue across Merle’s entrance. He got the exact reaction he’d expected, Merle gagged on Daryl then pulled back and looked at Rick in shock a fury

"The fuck do ya think yer doin’!?"

He snapped. Rick through away all fear and pushed his lips to that tight pucker. Merle tensed and gasped; cheeks darkening from the obvious embarrassment he felt. Daryl let out a moan at the sight

"M-Master if ya don’t want me touchin’ myself, ya better hurry up,"

He whined. Merle narrowed his eyes at Rick then turned back to Daryl; taking his dick back into his mouth and sucking harshly. Rick pushed his tongue into Merle’s hole while squeezing his ass. Merle growled around Daryl’s shaft and pulled off again to glare back at Rick

"Yer pushin’ it, Sheriff,"

He panted; unconsciously pushing his hips back against Rick’s face. Rick hummed against the hole and sucked harder; tearing a quiet moan from Merle’s throat. Rick snickered and pulled away

"Yer neglecting’ yer brother again,"

He reminded. Merle scoffed and turned back to Daryl; who was rubbing his hip bones and chewing his lower lip. Merle smirked

"Horny, slut?"

He teased. Daryl whimpered and nodded

"It’s so hot, please,"

He purred. Merle smirked before jerking and frowning when Rick rubbed his dick against his wet hole.

"Oi, officer friendly, yer tryin’ to fuck the wrong person,"

He snarled without turning around. Rick chuckled

"I disagree, you can fuck Daryl, I’ll fuck you,"

He purred; pushing the head against Merle’s entrance. The older Dixon glared back at Rick

"What makes ya think I’m gonna be okay with that?"

He hissed. Rick smirked

"Daryl’s puppy dog eyes,"

He answered simply. Merle looked back at Daryl; who was cutely nibbling on his thumb

"Please,"

He pleaded; blinking cutely. Merle let out a small groan of defeat

"Ok, but you better get under me,"

He grumbled. Daryl cheered quietly and did as he was told; getting down on his back underneath Merle. He spread his legs and stared up at his brother

"I wanna feel ya, Master,"

He whimpered. Merle smirked as he pulled Daryl’s pants off before throwing them away and pushing his shirt up. Daryl hooked his legs on Merle’s shoulders and bit his lip

"Please,"

He breathed. Merle glanced back at Rick; a smug grin on Rick’s face that Merle wanted to just punch off him, before pushing into Daryl’s tight heat. He groaned once fully sheathed inside him and stilled to let Daryl adjust. Rick smirked behind Merle and almost slammed into him, Merle yelped at the sudden pressure and winced from the pain. Daryl bucked his hips against Merle’s

"Move, now, please,"

He panted. Merle held still; like he hadn’t heard Daryl, he panted as he tried to will away the pain in his backside

"Ya. … Coulda been gentler,"

He nearly whimpered to Rick. Said man gently kissed Merle’s neck

"Sorry, babe,"

He soothed. Merle took a deep breath and started to slowly move in and out of Daryl; he groaned when he’d move forward and Rick would slip out of him, only to be pushed back in when Merle would pull out of Daryl. He was essentially riding Rick; who had taken to kissing, licking and nipping at Merle’s scars. Daryl reached up and dug his nails into Merle’s bicep

"P-Please, harder,"

He whimpered; tears welling in his eyes from the frustration. Merle bit his lip and nodded; pounding into Daryl roughly. The younger Dixon let out a loud moan and bucked his hips upwards

"Oh god yes, please,"

He mewled. Merle breathed heavily and jerked when Rick brushed his prostate; Rick smirked at the twitch and grabbed Merle’s hips before pounding into that spot. Merle sunk his teeth into his lip; drawing blood, and digging his fingers into the ground to keep from moaning to loud. Daryl put his hand to Merle’s cheek and swiped the blood away with his tongue

"Please moan; I-I wanna here ya,"

He pleaded. Merle let out a small moan; sounding more submissive than Daryl had ever heard him. At this rate, Daryl wouldn’t last long; and from the look of it, neither would Merle. Said man was still trying desperately to stifle his moans and whimpers, but was ultimately failing miserably. Daryl sobbed from the pleasure when Merle struck his sweet spot

"M-Master, I’m close; I can’t h-hold it,"

He sobbed. Merle whimpered and nodded

"I know; m-me too,"

He panted. Rick smirked to himself; he knew it was probably wrong to get this much pleasure from dominating both Dixons, but he didn’t really care at this point. A loud cry from below Merle indicted that Daryl had just reached his climax. Merle followed close after with a similar sound; although it was muffled. Rick groaned when Merle tightened and he slammed in completely to the hilt before cumming inside Merle. The older Dixon groaned at the feeling

"Ya coulda pulled out,"

He grumbled. Rick chuckled as he did just that; smirking at the slight shiver Merle gave when Rick’s seed slipped out of him.

"Is yer brother alive?"

He asked. Merle chuckled and nodded

"Just passed out,"

He assured; moving to stand up then wincing

"Sorry; I think I tore you a little,"

Rick apologized. Merle shrugged

"Doesn’t matter,"

He muttered; lifting Daryl and putting him on the bed before lying down next to him. Rick smiled as he put himself back in his pants and adjusted his clothes

"Ya really do love him, don’t ya?"

He wondered. Merle glanced over at him

"Yeah, he’s. ….. Everything to me,"

He mumbled. Rick smiled softly again

"Sleep well, okay,"

He breathed.

"Wait. …. You can stay, ya know. …"

Merle muttered. Rick looked shocked before smiling

"I know,"

He assured while sitting at the end of the bed and watching the Dixons. Daryl was cuddled up to Merle’s chest until Merle pulled him onto his body

"Lie down,"

He muttered while moving over. Rick smiled and did as he was told; lying down and watching Merle until he fell asleep. He wasn’t a bad guy; he was just a broken boy who made bad choices.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do something like a 'spin off' with just Rick and Merle where Rick get's Merle to actually talk about it; in depth.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
